


Self-Esteem

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, School, Substitute Teacher, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets a surprise while subbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Esteem

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 04-17-02  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

Seeing Blair wandering across the campus towards the truck, Jim straightened.

He had agreed to drive the younger man to and from school so they could head straight to the station.

He smiled as Blair opened the door, then frowned at the dazed look on Blair's face.

"What happened to you?"

Blair blinked.

"Uh, I just subbed for the psychology self-esteem class."

Jim shrugged.

"So?"

Blair blushed.

"They said that the teacher hugged them every class, to build self-esteem."

Jim focused across the campus at the group of giggling girls leaving the room Blair had just come from.

He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I think I wrote this after taking a psychology self-esteen class, but I can't remember if we hugged at the end of class or not :) I think we all know why these girls said they did it every class though :)
> 
> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
